


As madrugadas contigo

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: KanZak, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Contamos as estrelas, pois sentimo-nos pequenos diante a imensidão do véu negro, cravejado de pequenos diamantes, que nos cobre a cabeça.Contamos as estrelas, pois sentimo-nos grandes diante o entendimento de sermos ínfimos.Contamos as estrelas, tu e eu, pois contigo posso enxergá-las em plenitude.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Kraken Isaak, Seadragon Kanon/Kraken Isaak
Kudos: 3





	As madrugadas contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para a Tag da escrita quando desafiada pela Lehninger/Nebulastorm ♥

Por várias noites esteve solitário. Contava as estrelas, sentado sobre o peitoril da janela. Vez ou outra, em temperaturas mais baixas, acompanhava o movimento celeste com goles de vinho ou algum destilado qualquer.

Estivera por tantos anos naquele quarto, completamente só. Um amontoado de pó de estrelas a vagar pela Terra. Olhava para cima, seu único olho a contemplar a imensidão. Vazia, assim como ele.

Contudo, até mesmo na vastidão que parece nula há matéria. Assim como em Isaak havia sentimento.

Por entre sua estrutura humana desprezível defronte à magnitude do cosmos, que externava a fragilidade com aquela cicatriz notável estampada no rosto, Isaak era fissão. Era fusão. Era um universo inteiro em expansão.

Não mais ponderava sobre sua insignificância ao observar as estrelas. Por vezes, derrubava o copo ao sentir as mãos rudes tocando-lhe a cintura, a pele áspera pela barba a fazer que encontrava a sua, naqueles beijos nada gentis. Tampouco importava-se com o vidro espatifado ao chão.

O sangue fervia, tal qual o núcleo de uma estrela, respeitando as devidas escalas.

O cheiro da pele, o roçar dos corpos, as palavras sujas ditas entre sussurros; seu próprio universo.

Não passava mais as noites sozinho. 

Dividia a angústia por sua pequenez com ele, que o fazia sentir-se infinito.

E, mesmo que gastasse as horas da madrugada consumindo-se, assim como o astro que era, sempre chegaria à janela para apreciar as últimas horas da noite.

Assistiria à estrela mais próxima tomando o lugar daqueles bilhões de pontos de luz tão distantes. Acenderia um cigarro, fecharia o olho ao sentir o calor dos primeiros raios de Sol, misturados à calidez da pele de Kanon.


End file.
